dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior from Universe 6
Summary He proceeds to use his Chaotic Supernova on Dial, but Time Patroller deflects the attack as Grandpara transports everyone to Earth. He punches Frost in the gut as he powers down to his True form before transforming into his Emerald form. After knocking Frost to the ground, Dial flies off towards Grandpara as Vegeta attempts to follow. Frost attempts to block him, but Vegeta punches him in the gut and follows his student as Xeno Kakarot challenges Frost by kicking him in the back. Dial and Vegeta arrive at the stratosphere as they realise that he looked small before due to simply being a fair distance away as Grandpara's Monolith Form is actually quite large. Vegeta reminds him that he cannot brief in space - Dial relays this to Chronoa and she uses her Space Suit ability to enable Vegeta to fly in the vacuum. They fly up to him and proceed to fire a barrage of ki blasts at him and manage to do minor damages while Grandpara uses his Time Reduction ability to allow an asteroid to smash into Dial and send him crashing into another asteroid. Vegeta fires his Galick Gun, but Grandpara slows it down in order to block it with space debris. Meanwhile, Xeno Kakarot powers up to Super Saiyan and proceeds to clash with Frost. Frost punches Xeno Kakarot in a cliff and proceeds to fire a ki blast at him, but the Saiyan dodges it and transforms into Super Saiyan 2. He resumes his clash and proceeds to deliver a flurry of punches and kicks as Frost questions him about Dial only to reveal that he doesn't know him that much, but he regards him as a good person. After a blow to the gut; Xeno Kakarot uses his Xeno-Evolution to enter Super Saiyan 4 and proceeds to continue the fight only to be outmatched in power before going Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Xeno Kakarot uses his Sunahameha on Frost, but he dodges the attack and follows up with Chaos Wave. Frost follows up with a Chaotic Scissor Stream and almost hits the Saiyan, but slices a mountain. Xeno Kakarot begins powering up further and begins to push past his limits as he continues to power up before resulting in an explosion of ki blanketing the area and a massive earthquake. As the dust settles; Xeno Kakarot has revealed that he has achieved True Super Saiyan 4. He proceeds to continue the fight as Frost is able to match his power as they continue their battle. Xeno Kakarot senses that Frost's inexperience in his new form is causing him to lose power quickly as the Saiyan kicks him in the face and knocks him into the ground. Xeno Kakarot notes that Frost should be able to overpower him if he had more experience in his new form, but continues to take advantage of the situation to knock him down. He blocks Frost's Chaotic Scissor Stream and manages to deflect it into the ground before punching Frost in the gut and wedges him in the ground as Chronoa allows the others to watch the fight in space from Earth. Frost watches Dial fight valiantly for others and begins to resist the control of Grandpara. He manages to break free and attempts to join the fight, but he is sent back to the time period in he was taken from as Dial is struck multiple space debris as Grandpara causes them to collide into each other. Battles *Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution/True Form/Emerald Dial) vs. Frost (Super Evolution) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Frost (Super Evolution) *Xeno Kakarot (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 4/Legendary Super Saiyan 4) vs. *Frost (Super Evolution) *Dial (Emerald Dial) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Grandpara (Monolith form) *Xeno Kakarot (True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Frost (Super Evolution)